


Щенок

by Thexalux



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Преканон; встреча, даже не первая.





	Щенок

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Для fandom Pillars of Tyranny 2018  
> 2\. Вершитель — беззаконник  
> 3\. Реалии бронзового века нещадно попраны в угоду замыслу  
> 4\. Перевод обращения не соответствует официальной русской локализации

— Все торопишься, мальчик? — знакомый голос соткался из теней вперед фигуры, возник внезапно и вбился в уши, заставив сбиться с четкого выверенного шага. Хирон замер, Бледен Марк перед ним усмехнулся: — Весь в делах, конечно, я помню... Юный соискатель. Будущий Вершитель.

— Именно так, господин Архонт, — выпрямившись, ответил Хирон. Он смотрел в пустоту перед собой, но видел — видел клубящиеся по углам тени, точно туман; стелющуюся у самого пола темноту. Бледен Марк шагнул к нему внезапно — и непозволительно близко, на самом деле, — но Хирон даже не вздрогнул. Приложил множество усилий, чтобы не вздрогнуть.

— Славный щенок, — сардонически похвалил Бледен Марк. — Я слышал, Адъюдикатор вполне доволен своей очередной находкой. Продолжай его радовать, пожалуйста.

— Само собой.

Он поднял голову, и взгляды их невольно встретились. Хирон почувствовал только ужасное нестерпимое желание немедленно уклониться от возможного удара, — который ни за что бы не последовал сейчас, — но от теней не спрячешься, и он только опустил глаза. Бледен Марк хмыкнул и покачал головой:

— Он слишком снисходителен.

«Скорее, не брезглив в этом смысле», — подумал Хирон; сдержать улыбку было невозможно, и он все же коротко улыбнулся.

— Мне повезло.

— Точно, — Бледен Марк сделал шаг назад, а потом и вовсе отступил к стене. Хирон почувствовал возможность свободно вдохнуть, расслабить напряженные плечи, но все еще неотрывно следил за Архонтом. — Будь осторожен на поворотах, мальчик. Постарайся не остаться всего лишь милым щенком для Адъюдикатора. Этого слишком мало.

Хирон кивнул и некоторое время смотрел, как тени впитываются в стены и рассеиваются, растворяются в воздухе, будто их никогда и не было здесь. Только когда не осталось ни следа присутствия Бледена Марка, Хирон позволил себе весело ухмыльнуться и пойти дальше. Забота Архонта Теней была просто очаровательной, но едва ли оправдывала себя: что бы ни думал на этот счет Бледен Марк, Хирон был полон намерения стать незаменимой ищейкой на псарнях, если речь все-таки до сих пор шла о щенках.


End file.
